1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc player for consecutively playing a disc contained in a cartridge.
2. Description of Background Art
A disc player for playing a disc contained in a protective flat cartridge was recently developed which plays the disc while keeping the disc within the cartridge. The cartridge is provided with an access aperture through which the disc is read while being rotated within the cartridge. One type of such disc player is arranged to hold a plurality of cartridges each containing a disc and consecutively playing the discs. Such type of the disc player essentially comprises: a store part holding a plurality of cartiridges arranged in order along one direction; playback meand having a turn-table, a pick-up, etc. for playing the disc held within the cartridge; and cartridge transfer means for drawing a selected cartridge from the store part and transferring it to a play position within the playback means. The particular transfer means essentially includes a base movable along the direction in which the cartridges are arranged in order, base transfer means for transferring the base, a movable chassis mounted on the base movably along a direction perpendicular to the direction in which the cartridges are arranged in order, chassis drive means for driving the movable chassis to move on the base, at least two catch arms for catching the selected cartridge, and arm drive means for driving the catch arms. The chassis transfer means delivers the movable chassis to such a position that the catch arms are positioned at a place corresponding to a desired cartridge. Then the movable chassis moves with respect to the base so that the catch arms are placed to a state in which the catch arms can grasp or pinch the cartridge. Upon completion of the catching operation of the catch arms, the base transfer means transfers the base to a porduction close to the playback means and then the cartridge is loaded on the playback means.
It has been desired to provide such a complicated cartrige disc player at a low cost.